


(this love is) a long time coming [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tea Server Zuko (Avatar), after the first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: He closes his eyes and holds his phone to his chest for a few seconds, smiling widely and trying to control his breathing before he does something stupid like let out a victory cry in the middle of the library. He knows Zuko likes him, but reading it is different now, now that he knows it’s more than just a friendly like.(in which we see what happens *after* the big first kiss)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Kudos: 14
Collections: HZH Horny ATLA Fic





	(this love is) a long time coming [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(this love is) a long time coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824597) by [lesmiserablol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol), [snowandfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowandfire/pseuds/snowandfire). 



> Thank you so much [lesmiserablol](https://bisexuallsokka.tumblr.com/) and [snowandfire](https://bluberry-spicehead.tumblr.com/) for giving me permission to record this! I knew i was going to record a podfic of this when I sat down outside my university to read the last section and a half before going to class. This is the fic that prompted me to write [my quarantine zukka fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830684), based on how my girfriend and I got together, the vibes were too strong and inspiration struck at like 3 am while reading this.

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6grlyui4b669iej/%2528this_love_is%2529_a_long_time_coming.mp3/file)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/this-love-is-a-long-time-coming/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this podfic, please let the authors know [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824597), or leave me some feedback in the comments or on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Music is [Save Me by Gotye](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4_lBT1OG_Y)


End file.
